falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DRTJR
Hi, welcome to Fallout Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:East Coast page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ausir (Talk) 00:08, 22 March 2009 LOL, as long as you stick to fallout Canon I'm happy for you Flordinit LOL Templar88 02:57, 16 April 2009 (UTC) this is embarasing but how do i go about making a page :( DRTJR I will take over, first go on th front page, you will see a box in the middle of the main page saying, make a new page, Type in the Title and get started, btw when you talk like this be sure to click the Siginture button - -~ Brengarrett Thats what it looks like seperated --Brengarrett 00:09, 17 April 2009 (UTC) =GFT= thanks man, I updated the page accordingly. and on the Florida Defence Forces, GREAT JOB! see it's all about working around convensional canon and developing you own ideas accordingly. Also we still need to talk about New Berlin's time line and also the United Armed Forces's invasion into your state. Alabama is suffering from the same fate at the moment andI am thinking that we should poll our resources to fight against a force that is at a BoS level of tech and weapons. Templar88 22:37, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :Hay man, I will be hopefully doing some much needed alteration and additions to my old article in the up comming weeks. So if you would like continue to collabe with me on the Florida page just messege me or type up something on the Florida discussion page, otherwise I will not be adding anything. along similar lines, have you gotten a chanse to think about my above idea? I was thinking of making a southern "government" much like the NCR out of the Gulf states in responce to the UAF's invasion. United we are strong and the like. The catch is that it's much more of a "conferderation" made up of many independent settlements and factions. I would like you appinion if we should just call it the Gulf Confederacy or maybe the Coalition to be alittle more creative? Templar88 04:07, 23 April 2009 (UTC) WOW! what is the The Kingdom of Sarasota? an extremeist group, cult, what? also I would like to advice you to continue describing developing and expanding on the groups you arleady have on the page. start with the GFT, describe its perpose, how it operates, any nity grity stuff that makes it extra interesting and the like. in the same description you can include a members list of treaty members. this way you can name the members and people of florida without going into to much detail. this will also allow to get every thing on the page that you want and the over time you can expand on the members and ideas you have. Templar88 21:05, 23 April 2009 (UTC) the Greater Florida Treaty does three things # it establishes a shared military # it's a free trade agree ment # it has generic laws like thought shall not murder DRTJR 01:57, 24 April 2009 (UTC)DRTJRDRTJR 01:57, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :oh! I missed this one. Exellent man, now you need to take this points and explore them "indeption" so that the reader of the Florida page completely understades the GFT and its perpose in the Florida Wasteland. from here you can expand into a section on the members state of the GTF. Templar88 02:29, 24 April 2009 (UTC) kingdom of Sarasota in 2078 the sheriff of Sarasota Fredrick Willard Johnson had the police brutally took over the county of Sarasota and turned it into the kingdom of Sarasota. many monarks have ruled since Fredrick the blood thirsty, all of witch have had been from the johnson line ruling from the Cà d'Zan on the water. Time line for the kingdom 2078-Fredrick Willard Johnson takes over the city 2079- (January) Michal Austin Johnson is born 2079- (July) Sarasota county becomes the Kingdom of Sarasota 2080- kingdom joins the G.F.T. 2083- the Great Wall of Sarasota construction begins 2085- (November) King Fredrick dies of radiation poisoning from the water Queen Helen the wise begins her rein 2085- (december) great wall of Sarasota is complete 2090- KoS flag is adopted as the royal flag 2093-prince Theodore Adam Johnson is born 2097-Prince Michal kills his mother and assumes the throne and sells his brother into slavery 2100- vault 122 opens and prince Theodore escapes with a caravan of traders 2107- Swamplurkes attack the city and the Swamplurks are repelled 2112- Prince Theodore returns to his kingdom 2113- Prince Theodore over throws his brother Michal the wicked 2115- King Theodore the Benevolent invites the other factions to a summit and and a military discussion meeting 2118- The Florida Defense Force is successfully created and is based in Sarasota 2120- the city of Venice is lost to Swamplurkes and Croks 2121- bodies of the captured swamplurkes are discuverd to be invulnerible to radiation as well as the plants 2125- The first Swamp shot is built 2129- King marries Queen Sarah Leon of Tampa 2130- Prince Robert Oswald Johnson is born 2133- negotiation fail between the G.F.T. and New Berlin 2143- the swamp reaches the Great wall of Sarasota 2148- Invasion of New Berlin is halted to aid the Kingdom of Sarasota 2149- Swap shot is used in large quantities to destroy 200 yards around the city 2150- New Berlin is assaulted 2151 King Theodore re-invites the residents of New Berlin to the G.T.F. the accept the treaty 2153- King Theodore dies of a heart attack his son king Robert the Brave inherits the throne 2156- King Robert Marries Vaclava Von Hindenburg of New Berlin 2159- Vaclva has twins Richard Joseph Johnson amd Amata Eadith Johnson 2167- Super mutants Breach the wall and Robert The Brave and a few Ghoul Traders beat back the super mutants who where lead by a Ghoul named Michal Austin Johnson 2170- Michal is charged with treason, murder, and Slave holding. 2171- Michal is convicted and sentenced to Death by hanging and is hung that day 2175- Super mutants, and the first Crockzila attack the city King Robert and the FDF defeat the the onslaut King Robert is Badly hurt and dies a mounth later Vaclava Becomes an intrem Queen 2176- Richard The Wise Gains the throne 2178- Amata the usurper kills her brother, and Mother and Takes the throne 2180- she marries Wallace Millhouse Nixon 2183- Prince William Kennedy Nixon is born 2185- Prince Wilhelm Ronald Nixon is born 2189- Prince William and Wallace are killed in a "accident" 2192- marries Vladimir Gorbachev Liakhovic of St.Petersburge, Florida 2193- Prince Theodore Adam Liakhovic is born 2199- Queen Amata the usurper is assassinated Vlad the Cruel Takes over 2203- Prince Wilhelm overthrows his father in law and banishes him into the Swamp 2205- King Wilhelm the kind marries Zelda Lilith Flowers 2208- Prince Ganondorf Richard Nixon is born 2210- Raiders attack in force the city survives because of Prince Theodore selfless acts and is mildly poisoned during his gallant efforts 2218- Zelda Poisons her husband's meal and accidentally poison's herself 2219- Prince Theodore The ill Becomes King 2222- King Theodore the second is Bedridden 2225- King Theodore the second is dies of the pioson that has been slowly killing him for the past fifteen years King Ganondorf takes over the Throne 2227- King Ganondorf the Evil marries Rachel of Sarasota 2228- Andrea Mary Nixon is born 2229- King Ganondorf is assassinated by Altaïr Mohamed Shiek 2230- Queen Rachel the wise sparse Altaïr's life and he becomes a soldier in the F.D.F. 2236- A Super Mutant siege of The city last 8 years 2244- Nazis of New Berlin finaly Broke the Siege and liberated the city 2246- dies of scurvy and Andrea Mary Nixon takes over 2247- The super Ganon was captured and turned out to be Ganondorf 2248- Ganon is hung in the town square 2250- Queen Andrea the Beautiful marries Mario Don Felipe IV of Tampa 2253- Prince Luigi Leonardo Felipe is born 2260- Mario Don Felipe dies of a mushroom Overdose 2268- Prince Luigi jions the F.D.F. as a Privet 2270- Luigi is sucssesfully in defending Tampa from a raider invasion 2274- Luigi is station in the Kingdom of Sarasota 2275- Luigi comands the F.D.F. in Defending Sarasota From The Enclave assault and Luigi is promoted to General of the F.D.F. 2276- Luigi Becomes King of Sarasota whee his mother falls into the bay and dies of Rad poisoning 2277- he marries the former Mayor of Tampa Linda Roster Penelopi and she runs the kingdom in Luigi's stead 2280- Princess Jane Peach Pelipe is born 2285- Luigi and a scouting party discover a abandoned Vault and the area is Highly erateated 2287- it is discoverd that the vault in questin was Vault 120 given one G.E.C.K and the pre-Swamp of death Lake okechobbe was allredy irratiated 2290- the Anti- G.E.C.K. Project goes into effect to counter the Paradise of Death 2293- the G.F.T. extend a diplomatic hand to the enclave and the BoS 2295- the BoS Except and enter the Agrement 2297- The enclave capture queen Linda and send back her head as a letter of their likly hood 2299- Luigi dies and Princess Jane the noble becomes Queen 2300- the anti G.E.C.K. is still in the planing stages 2301- Queen Jane marries Mathew Brewer of Sarasota DRTJR 01:57, 24 April 2009 (UTC)DRTJRDRTJR 01:57, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Not exactly what i had in mind, I do stuff like this all the time for fun so what the hay, I'm cool with it. However I do have some minor suggestions, first the GTF should get its bearings some time in 2115, since every where before this time is pure chaos. Second as the unofficial Enclave “main man” on this site I would like you to take down an bits about the Enclave, please. Next there is the “anti-GECK” project, well ok as long as you continue to simple say that the inhabitants are “trying to research a anti-GECK device” and don’t go any farther, I can come on bored with that. I love the feudal system you are going in but a quick heads up about the levels of the tech. Non of the Florida faction would have Power Armour, Vertibirds, or any other high tech weaponry at their disposal. Templar88 02:24, 24 April 2009 (UTC) A and i mean A pre-war verti bird is shared by all of the forses of the F.D.F. DRTJR 02:28, 24 April 2009 (UTC)DRTJRDRTJR 02:28, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :that would be against canon, first the Vertibird was in its experimental fase when the Great War happen and no military installation would have access to them. Second you would not have the needed oil/feul needed to fly them. And lastly, if you are thinking that comming back with the counter point the the Florida national guard have access to these craft then A) you would still be contradicting canon and B)they are nation guard and would not get such highly advanced and important equipment, not to mention expencive and C)contradicting your self becausse you have quite rederaly said that the Florida peninual had no major targets or resources for it to be targeted by nukes. Vertibirds were going to be the most advanced VTOL in the world if the US ever deployed it, but it didn't because the Great war happened before the Vertibirds were introduced into the military.Templar88 02:46, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Does nobody else realize the blatant Nintendo names strewn throughout the timeline? "Ganondorf?" Come on, man! --Twentyfists 00:53, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :and you fall to mention Zeldia? LOL. come on man, we all have our insperations for developing our writing. Templar88 01:16, 25 April 2009 (UTC) =UAF invasion= in the year 2278 a group called United Armed Forces invaded northern Florida and the Alabama wastleland. they are a massive military force with great power. they wish to occupy and impose their beliefs on the inhabitanse of America. the Alabama wasteland have agreed to unite agaist this threat, the leaders of this Gulf Coalition would like to offere membership to those of the New Berlin and any other Floridan settlement or faction willing to join in the fight against the UAF invaders. Templar88 00:39, 25 April 2009 (UTC) =Kingdom of Sarasota= DRTJR I know thinks have been going pretty poorly for you on this site so far. But I would like to ask you a question regarding Saracota. I am don't know if you are familiar with what C4 have done to the Saracota area but regarding the question I'll just assume to have. Are you ok with it? do you care that he took the place that you were in the process of developing and made it his own? do you still want to have and develop a kingdom of Saracota? please respond to me immediately with you response. Templar88 04:01, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :I think DR has left. //--Teh Krush 04:03, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::It wouldn't serprise me, but I am checking anyware. Templar88 04:05, 3 May 2009 (UTC) wow Quick to write me off ej? DRTJR 04:06, 3 May 2009 (UTC)DRTJR i am in for teh long haulDRTJR 04:09, 3 May 2009 (UTC)DRTJR so what is your answer? Templar88 04:14, 3 May 2009 (UTC) it's a Big yes DRTJR 04:20, 3 May 2009 (UTC)DRTJR what do you think about this instead of the Saracota territories? :As the state burned and radiation clouds blow, chaos ran ramped. No one escaping the hell that became Florida. In the early days after the war, in the despair and rioting of the survivors left on the peninsula, a town sheriff by the name of Fredrick Willard Johnson and what was left of his deputies banded together for protection. The sheriff trying to keep order had his men lockdown the town, killing all rioters and madmen. By 2078 with two deputies died of radiation sickness, the Sheriff now desperate to keep his town safe desperately swiped up and galvanised the local survivors. They then went on a killings spree through the county collecting every thing they needed. They returned to Saracota with enough supplies and materials to last a hundred years. Although many died those that survived had what they needed to continue to live. Small building with access to underground save rooms were reinforced with salvaged lead and barricaded in hopes to fortify there living areas. :''That was not the end of it however, although now largely protected from radiation, many still grow sick from radiation many more dead. Simple mutation began to form as a result of the radiation and by 2080 the population of the settlement finally stabilized radiation. The average life span degreased to between 25 to 30 years, over the coming months but the remaining survivors became much more resistance to small doses of radiation both in the surrounding area and while drinking the local water. '' Templar88 04:25, 3 May 2009 (UTC) i like it as a set up for the remaining history 9/10 DRTJR 04:28, 3 May 2009 (UTC)DRTJR :Baby steps my friend, baby steps. You will not be able to get every thing you are hoping for in the Kingdom of from Florida. But I will do my best to try to convince the parties involved that this is indeed a plausible and canon approved location that has every right to be recognised. I know people here can be hard, but if you what to post your writing here you got to learn to pitch your ideas. Give your places the fallout appropriate backgrounds they deserve. If tomorrow all goes according to plan, the Florida page will once again be a open place for all members to contribute once again. cheers and remember to keep developing those idea. Templar88 04:38, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Peoples Republic Of St.Augustine Basic idea Chinese Remnants came in force in post war Florida but where surprised that a Large amount of the population of St.Augustine could speak Chinese and Became part of society the Remnants Take over and it becomes the only Communist state in the Former USA DRTJR 04:57, 3 May 2009 (UTC)DRTJR :lol, man what did I just finish saying, "work within the fallout universe". If you don't understand why this is troubling I'll tell you tomorrow. cheers. Templar88 05:01, 3 May 2009 (UTC) =Florida Drafts= hay man, can you look at my Florida Draft on Forum:Florida Development I would like to hear every ones appinion of it comparative to the other one. As I told you last night, I was able to work your stuff back into the page, if any luck your other workes will be allowed in as well. :Oh and about the PRoSA, their is little to no posiblities that the chines would have subs on the east coast... accuratly I could be wrong about that since they were in a heated war with on another. But the idea that after such a war that the american and the chines would would together so shortly after the war is stretching it. Also since we were already pushing it so much on the KoS, I think it is vary unlikely that another group so close to one another managed to survive right after the Great War without Shelter and manages to build stable settlement that last 200 years. try more for a Shi group that battles for survival. Templar88 23:29, 3 May 2009 (UTC) soo things didn't work as I was hoping, ah I will have to go back and re think my stradigyies for the page. If I may make a suggestion, look through the place and organization catagorieze and look at the pages as templates and idea on what people have alread have imbraced as succesful and prober pages. Nisqually_Federation is a good page so is http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Blackwood and similar locations and organisation around Seattle. Templar88 01:34, 4 May 2009 (UTC)